Super Monkey
The Super Monkey is a hero brawler who is based on a tower in the bloons tower defense series. He is a very long ranged brawler and also has insanely high health that is similar to el primos health, because of the fact that he is a superhero like person. His main attack is that he throws many darts in a hypersonic speed that travels stright. His super makes him take off and to fly, enemies underneath him flying will take serious damage. Attack1: Hypersonic darts The super monkey throws a hypersonic stream of 14 darts that hits one opponent per darts which all fired in less than a seconds. These darts thrown in a stright line that travels fast and far. When he attacks, he will throws all the 14 darts in a single set of ammo, meaning that he cannot change throwing direction while attacking with the same ammo set (like el primos and pams attacks). When all dart hits the same target it will do 560 damage because 14 darts hits. His time between shots is calculated by the attack duration devided the number of shots minus one because we are calculating the interval duration, this is also true for his time between punches in his second main attack coming up. Tap/drag further than 2.5 tiles from him to use this attack. *Base damage: 40 *Range: 9 tiles *Reload time: 1.25 seconds *Pierce: 1 Attack2: Hypersonic punches This attack along with Mario, is the exact same attack as the El Primos including the attack pattern and hitbox and animation and looks. Super monkey fires off a burst of eight punches at short range doing high damage, this attack is exactly same as his punches but only he punches twice as fast and twice as many in the same amount of time to do all the punches, effectively twice as powerful than el primos punches per attack ammo because hes the SUPER monkey. Super monkey must be quite close to his targets to damage them, but he cannot damage targets that he is right on top of. His punches hit a fair sized area, so it is possible for him to hit multiple enemies with each punch. This attack also uses the same 1 ammo spaces as his main attack. This is the op version of the el primos fist of fury ha. Tap/drag 2.5 or lesser tiles from him to use this attack. *Base damage: 80 *Range: 2.5 tiles *Pierce: Unlimited; like el primos punches and its exact same Health Base Health: 1,400 Super: Super monkey storm This is the insanely power creeped bulldozer. When the player taps the super button then drag to see aim, it will show the direction and the distance he will travel, it is shorter distance and wider than the bulls bulldozer (this provides mobility). When the super direction is released, the super monkey jumps up quickly and flies to the selected direction (and play the super monkey storm sound effect), he then flies at the same speed as bulls bulldzoer for 9 tiles, he will not take damage while flying, and heavily damages enemies who are under his flying path, but no knockback, and of course destroys walls and obstacles and bushes. After his flight distance, he then decends down quickly. Skins Note that his appearance will change when he is upgraded with the Golden Elixir, because that is how he looks, but his skins purchased with gems will remain across all golden elixir upgrades. Upgrades *Laser Vision (attack): Shoots a pair of laser but fires slightly slower and lesser. Each laser does 40 damage. (costs 2 Golden Elixir) (from laser onwards its already too op) *Plasma Vision (attack): Shoots plasma balls but fires slightly slower and lesser compared to laser, has 3 pierce. Each plasma does 160 damage. (costs 3 golden elixir, must upgade laser vision first) *Sun god (attack): Shoots sun beams of 3 that fires faster than darts and more fires. It is a narrow cone shape attack and can destroy walls obstacles bushes. Each beam does 200 damage and has 15 pierce (AHHH). (costs 5 golden elixir, must upgrade to plasma vision first) *Super range (attack range): Increase darts attack range by 2 (costs 1 golden elixir) *Epic range (attack range): Increase darts attack range by 2 more (costs 1 more golden elixir,,) *More bananas (health): increases his base health to 1700. (costs 2 golden elixir) Trivia *This brawler is exactly based on a tower who throws hypersonic darts at the bloons in the bloons tower defense series by ninjakiwi (same person as the super monkey in the bloons series games). **The super super monkey storm in the btd 3 4 5 games, is a really powerful moves that involves multiple super monkeys to fly across the screen to wipe out almost all bloons. but in this game, there are only one super monkey flying whos him himself, and doing heavy damage to enemey brawlers. **His main description comes from the btd1 super monkey tower description. *He is literally a super brawler, so he has the properties of the Category:Heavy Brawlers and is immume to knockbacks for example. Category:Brawlers Category:Hero Brawlers Category:Bloons Series Brawlers Category:Old Mythic Brawlers Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:Heavy Brawlers Category:Joke Conceptions